


Summer Tales

by Flancy69



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flancy69/pseuds/Flancy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of short Kirugon oneshots to warm the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Tickling when you first wake up should be illegal.

Killua whined, his eyes rolling to the side. 

He’d woken up with Gon’s head on his stomach and a hand on his face. 

“Gon.” 

A slightly louder than usual call to his bedmate didn’t seem to do much. He tapped his hand roughly against the side of Gon’s cheek. Still surprisingly soft with baby fat. 

“Mmmphf? Killua?“

"Gon, get off my stomach. Your fat head is gonna suffocate me.”

With sluggish effort Gon maneuvered himself so that he was laying parallel to the other man. “Sorry Killua.” He muttered, sleep still evident in his voice.

“t’s fine.” Killua didn’t quite feel like getting up yet the bed was warm and after the long mission they had been on, he could use the rest. Gon had maneuvered his head into the crook of Killua’s neck. He could feel tiny puffs of breath tickle against his skin. He smiled slightly trying to move away. But every time he cocked his head, a certain sloppy sleeper seemed to burrow himself deeper. 

Killua was just about to give up and get out of bed, when hands tighten around his waist and neck. 

“I didn’t know Killua was so ticklish.”

Killua’s eyes widened, “Gon don’t you dare-”

Before he could protest anymore a set of lips had found their target. Unprotected skin was forced to endure the trauma of Gon’s lips sending intense vibrations down his neck. Causing Killua to convulse, letting out a series of high pitched squawks, in response to the unbearable sensation. After the first attack, the war continued for several minutes until both boys were severely lacking air in their lungs. 

The tickle war was eventually decided a draw, 'for now'.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absurdly short. my last kirugon didn't do so hot, and it was a lot longer. So begins a series of lazy one shots!


End file.
